Young and Omnipotent
by Kya'shin Ni'var
Summary: What happens when you give unlimited power to those who can't understand it? This is an idea I had that is not a huge part of my "main story" so, it is more of a prequel. (Do understand that I have a life and it will take me a while to finish this.)
1. Chapter 1

Stumbling every few steps or so, a jet black stallion inched his way towards a light he saw in the distance. His limping figure was very out of place, as a phenomenal storm raged all around.

Trees whipped back and forth, casting their soaked leaves to the ground like angry giants. The stallion presumed he was somewhere near the border of the Everfree forest, so he also presumed the light he saw was a residence. As he labored on, he gasped and jumped back as CRACKKKK.

A bolt of lighting struck a tree ahead of him, felling it instantly. The stallion almost laughed at himself for doing so. As if a scorched tree would cause any problems. The weather is the least of my worries.

With a degree of effort and some groans, the stallion worked his way over the trunk and continued on his way.

Minutes later, the stallion finally breached edge of the forest and found himself in a clearing centered around a small cottage. Light shined through the small windows that permeated the home, so the stallion knew somepony had to be inside. As he was about to approach the home, he stopped and collapsed in agony as he finally realized the extent of his wounds.

For the first time, he noticed a wide gash ranging from his hoof to his side, arcing up his body. Deciding he couldn't wait any longer, he scurried up to the front door. Lightly knocking, the stallion did his best to look as presentable as one could with a wound in the middle of a storm. He may need somepony's help, but he certainly didn't like the idea of intruding.

After a few moments, the door opened, but only a crack revealing an eye peering out at him. The stallion cleared his throat to say something, collapsing before getting the chance.

Fluttershy gasped in surprise as the pony right outside her door collapsed. Throwing the door open, she looked over the jet black earth pony and gasped again as she noticed a huge gash along his side. Quickly arguing with herself, Fluttershy finally decided to bring the stallion inside.

After getting him through the door, she fell backwards and backed away from the pony. She wasn't specifically afraid of him, but she was very shy. Minutes passed as she decided what to do. Stepping closer, she more critically examined the pony's injuries. She almost touched his gash before he fitfully woke, causing Fluttershy to jump backwards and cower.

The stallion slowly opened his eyes and looked around the cottage he was in. Shakily getting up, he immediately noticed Fluttershy, peeking from a corner wall. "You! Where am I? Who are you?!" he exclaimed. He slowly approached Fluttershy, an almost crazed look in his eyes. Just as she was about to run away, a potted plant flew and shattered against the stallion's head, knocking him out. Fluttershy turned in the direction of the projectile and met eyes with her pet rabbit, Angel. Seeing the look in Fluttershy's eyes, the rodent shrugged and hopped away.

When the stallion woke, he was tied to a chair. Almost laughing, he thought, Please! I have been through worse. Just as he finished the thought, he noticed a small yellow Pegasus mare peeking around the corner. After a minute of awkward staring, the stallion spoke up and said, "Ummm… Can you untie me? I don't bite. Sorry if I was a little crazed earlier, but I was in pain."

Fluttershy blushed and replied, "Sorry that I tied you up… but I didn't want to take any chances." The stallion laughed and said, "Water under the bridge! Anyway my name's Solstice. I would shake your hoof but…", looking down. Fluttershy realized and quickly tried to untie him. "My name is Flutter-" Solstice dismissed her with a wave of his hoof saying, "I already know your name, Fluttershy." She backed up a few steps asking slowly, "How know my name?"

Solstice smiled mischievously and turned to his side, "The same reason the wound you thought would scar me is gone without a mark." Fluttershy gasped as she saw that he was right, his side was unscathed. She looked back into his eyes fear creeping into her mind, "W-who are you?" Solstice smiled again and replied, "Sit down Fluttershy, we have a lot to talk about."

Fluttershy sat down rather shakily as Solstice began talking. "I don't often divulge my identity with other ponies, so you'll have to forgive me if I am not… Illustrious in my account. Anyway, I'll try to make this brief. Way back when I was a foal in high school, my closest friends and I were out one night, and we accidentally discovered an ancient relic. Long story short, oneof those friends, who is now a lunatic, is on an evil rampage." Solstice finished the statement with a tone so sarcastic, Fluttershy almost thought he was joking.

"I'm afraid I don't understand," she replied in a meek voice, "no offense, but you are not very good at explaining things…" Solstice's eye twitched for a moment before he made a noise that sounded like frustration. "Yes, I realize that. I'll have to use more… unconventional methods." Solstice extended his hoof as he finished his sentence. Fluttershy drew back her hoof and asked timidly., "Wh-what's that supposed to mean?" Solstice shook his head looking down and back up at Fluttershy, "I can't describe the experience using words, but you'll just… understand. Either way, it's perfectly safe."

Hesitating a few moments, Fluttershy thought to herself, What am I doing? I don't even know this strange pony! She took his hoof and closed her eyes expecting the worst. But nothing happened. She felt Solstice's hoof slip away as he leaned back and muttered, "And so, it begins."

At first nothing seemed out of the ordinary. That was, until Fluttershy noticed that the sounds of the raging storm had disappeared. She peeked out of her window as the last dark clouds evaporated into nothing, replaced by the sun. Except, the sun was moving rapidly across the sky, and in the wrong direction. In fact, it was going completely backwards, the moon rising and setting just as quickly.

She was going back in time. Fluttershy gasped as her chicken coup disassembled itself and her garden began shrinking into the ground, seeds popping out and disappearing. She turned towards Solstice, fear in her eyes, "What's going on? Are we going back in TIME?"

Solstice chuckled and muttered something to himself before replying, "No, we are still sitting safe and sound while that killer storm is raging on. I assure you, this is only in your mind." Fluttershy, not quite convinced, turned back towards the window. However, she quickly backed away, as the cottage disassembled itself all around them. The furniture and everything else in her home soon disappeared, along with any trace of the abode.

Fluttershy looked towards the sky as, the sun and moon rocketed by for a few moments, before slowly coming to a halt. She looked for any signs of continuation, but everything was still and silent. Fluttershy turned back to Solstice, who was whistling to himself, rather than paying attention. Realizing that he was on the receiving end of Fluttershy's stare, he quickly apologized before talking. "Well, we are in the proper time. Now for the place…" He closed his eyes, asking Fluttershy same. Fluttershy gasped as she opened her eyes in what appeared to be a hospital. She turned her head when she heard Solstice clear his voice. "Now before I show you my life, we need to 'get some things straight'. First of all, do realize that I need YOU of all ponies to help me, but you need to know what my backstory is beforehand. Please refrain any question asking until the end. Also, you must realize that some things I am about to tell you, will be unbelievable at first. So, bear with me." Turning towards a clear window in the wall, Solstice gestured for Fluttershy to look at something. Following his hoof, Fluttershy glanced in the direction he was indicating. Standing around a crib, two ponies, who Fluttershy assumed to be parents, smiled at something in the crib. Getting a better angle, Fluttershy saw a seemingly newborn, jet black, earth pony foal. "Welcome to the day of my birth, Fluttershy." Solstice muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Solstice woke with a fit as something banged against his bedroom window. Laying his head back down and groaning, he turned his head and squinted to read the time on his clock.

It read 7:30, exactly. It should have gone off, but seeing as it was broken, the alarm would most likely never sound.

Groaning for a second time, Solstice dragged out of bed and peered out of his window. He grimaced.

The ground was layered with a thick blanket of snow, as for the umpteenth time in the month.

Solstice chided himself for expecting anything other than the frozen precipitation.

"Where exactly, did you live?", Fluttershy asked in a small voice. She had been observing in silence, but was bitten by curiosity.

Solstice replied, "I thought I requested that all questions be asked at the end. However, I shall answer: Northern Equestria. Very Northern. A good sized town called Pine used to sit on a trade route. That's where I am from," gesturing around, "and where we are now."

Yet something Solstice said put Fluttershy on edge. Used to?

As Solstice continued to scold the snow he also noted one of his best friends, Clock Mender, glaring angrily up at him. Solstice rolled his eyes and muttered to himself, "Figures."

Several projects and folders crashed together as Solstice attempted to sweep them into his saddle-bag.

Looking around, he decided that he had everything he needed and walked out of his bedroom door. Thinking back, he backed up and also grabbed his clock, to be repaired by only the best.

Solstice almost tumbled down the stairs as he rushed. Cursing, he realized he would not have time for even a quick breakfast; Clock Mender had never heard of patience. He also forfeited the idea of saying goodbye to his mother, whom was probably still asleep anyway.

The door clicked as he closed it softly, and turned into the chilled air. Turning completely around he almost laughed as he sighted Clock Mender glaring furiously at him.

She was a light gray Pegasus with lime green hair. Neither of them had anything but their saddle-bags; they had no need for anything else since they had gotten used to the chilled climate.

"Well, it's about time you showed up! What happened? We agreed that you would be up and ready by 7:30! Do you know what time it is? 7:36!"

Once again, Solstice rolled his eyes, and replied, "First of all, it's not really a big deal, Clocks," calling her by her nickname, "and second of all my clock was broken. Lastly, how do you always know what time it is?"

Clock Mender shrugged and muttered, "I'll never tell. Anyway, that reminds me, I finally got my mark!" She turned to the side revealing a small clock-like symbol emblazoned on her flank.

"Well, that's great and all, but I really thought that your talents would be different. I mean, it's not like your any good with clocks," remarked a cleverly smirking Solstice.

"Don't make me clean your clock, you-" Solstice cut her off with a wave of his hoof, "Woah. Ok, violence. Let's just stop talking about clocks."

The two bantered on as they traveled down a snow-filled street with houses lining both sides. "Hey, did you get that project done?", asked Clock Mender.

Solstice groaned and asked, "Which one? I was assigned three." Clock Mender chuckled and replied, "So was I. But I meant the physics assignment."

Solstice winced and answered, "I've got ninety-percent of it done, all except for the presentation part. I'll probably ask Blind Sight to help me with that."

Clock Mender laughed hysterically. "You think he'll let you copy? He'd rather die!"

The two stiffened and stopped as they heard an irritated voice, "And you wouldn't? The only difference between you two and I, is that I take my work seriously."

Solstice was the first to turn around, chuckling as he did so. "C'mon Blindsight, we were kidding!"

Behind them stood their other best friends: Copper, and Blindsight. The four of them had known each other for a long time.

Their friendship had started when the met in primary school. It had just happened that all four of them were born within hours of each other.

By middle school, they enjoyed each others' company. But by high school, the four were insuperable.

Copper was a thin earth stallion with a light brown coat and dark brown mane. Other than his cutie mark, a small coil of metal wires, there was nothing remarkably special about his appearance. He was thin and lanky, making him seem like a ghost.

His personality however, was very different.

Sarcasm was his perpetual attitude, yet he somehow was kind and friendly in the same moment. It was as if he contradicted himself. Most ponies thought his personality came from the family.

Copper was the only child of two parents who weren't very parent-oriented. The family never had disputes. In fact, they had never even had a true argument.

But still, Copper just never got to know his parents. It was as if a wall separated him from them.

Blindsight was another breed altogether. The gray unicorn child of parents he never met, he worked everyday of his life too show up anypony who challenged him.

At least, that was his inner mindset. On the outside he seemed serious yet timid. Other than being the very top of their class, Blindsight was not a very outgoing pony.

Fluttershy, confused, told Solstice to pause the memory. Solstice rolled his eyes but complied. "What is it now?"

Fluttershy timidly replied, "Not that this isn't interesting… but-" Solstice cut her off, "But how is this relevant? You'll see soon enough."

The memory started again. Blindsight rolled his eyes as the two chuckled. "Joke or not, I can't tell the difference with you ponies." After another minute of banter, Copper cleared his throat and urged, "Maybe we should get to the clearing before we talk." The other ponies agreed and they began to walk towards the forest that bordered the town.

They continued to banter as they trotted among the trees. "Hey Copper, you still as fast as you used to be? Or can I easily beat you in a race now?", asked a grinning Solstice. Copper laughed aloud and remarked, "Oh please! Are you just that hungry for a rematch?" Clock Mender grinned along, "Count me in on that action!" The three of them all turned to Blindsight, who had apparently been to busy reading something with his magic to notice the exchange.

He looked up as they repeated the challenge. "No, I'm fine. Don't want to break my project," gesturing to his saddle bag.

"Blindsight,", Copper complained, "it'd be good for you!" Sighing, he looked at the ground as if weighing his options. After a moment, he muttered something and looked back up. "I suppose. But you'd better not gloat."

"Who, me?", Copper asked, "Anyway, what are the conditions?" Clock Mender thought for a moment before shrugging and saying, "Five bits from each pony to the winner? First one on the rock wins." All nodded, except Blindsight who was too busy securing his saddle bag.

As they determined a starting line, Fluttershy turned to Solstice and asked quietly, "Your friends were a big part of your past, weren't they?" Solstice sighed without turning and nodded. "Much like yours, I am afraid." Fluttershy turned her head and asked, "Is that such a bad thing?"

Solstice clearly suppressed an expression that Fluttershy could not distinguish between a grin or a scowl. "Friendship can have a positive effect. But too much of anything can blind you."

"Okay, so no magic in Blindsight's case, and no flying for Clocks. That sound about right?", the young Solstice asked the group. They all agreed.

As they lined up on the predetermined starting line, Blindsight muttered something indistinguishable. Clock Mender glared at him and said, "Well that's very flattering, what you think about your friends."

Copper counted down from three and they began. As they started to gallop in between the trees as fast as they could, Solstice tried to think of a strategy. He hated cheating, but was not adverse to "bending the rules a little."

The four were almost neck-and-neck, somepony pulling ahead every now and then. Suddenly, it occurred to Solstice that he should use his special talent. On his flank, was his spyglass mark.

He had gotten it the first day of a school year, a few years before. He had been walking to school, when, a few yards away from the front, he found a fellow classmate staring at a group of sticks just lying on the ground.

Curious he stared as well, but it looked just like a pile of sticks to him. Turning his head, he felt something else. After a few adjustments of where he was standing, he was able to see that it spelled out a phrase.

He remembered it striking him as odd, but he couldn't remember what it said. However the classmate had gasped and gestured towards his flank.

As it turned out, he was good at seeing different perspectives to solve problems. This came in handy for the race, apparently.

Solstice stopped, letting his friends run past, eyeing him with confusion. After they were ten-seconds ahead, he looked around for something he could take advantage of. A tree with tightly packed branches caught his eye.

Looking up, he saw that the canopy of the forest was sparse in places, but there were branches that might support his weight. Might.

Inside he debated with his common sense, his will to win the race coming out on top. As he tried to slowly shimmy up the bark, he calculated how much he would have to catch up. He had never climbed a tree that he could remember, but as he reached the canopy, he realized it wasn't a bad time to start.

Finding the nearest tree that could hold him, he started to make his way to the clearing. After a minute or two, he was able to see his friends still galloping in the distance. In another minute he had caught up with them.

They all were about a half-mile away from the finish, and the three on the ground noticed Solstice. Almost out of breath, Clock Mender yelled something that Solstice could not understand, but he did here the word 'cheating'. He winked in response and slowly took the lead.


End file.
